C.M.B.
| length = 44:11 | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Time and Chance | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} C.M.B. is the debut album by American recording act Color Me Badd, released July 23, 1991, on Giant Records. It was produced by several record producers, including Dr. Freeze, Nick Mundy, and Howie Tee. The album received mixed reviews from critics who found the production and lyrics generic despite some decent vocal work. C.M.B. peaked at number 3 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 and spawned seven singles: "I Wanna Sex You Up", "I Adore Mi Amor", "All 4 Love", "Color Me Badd", "Thinkin' Back", "Heartbreaker" and "Slow Motion". The album was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of three million copies in the country. Commercial performance The album reached number three on the US ''Billboard'' 200, spending 77 weeks on the chart,artist=color me badd|chart=Billboard 200}} Color Me Badd Album & Song Chart History – Billboard 200. Billboard. Retrieved on 2011-01-27. and shipped one million copies within its first two months of release in the United States. It also charted at number three in the United Kingdom, and it was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry on September 1, 1991, having shipped 100,000 copies in the UK.Certified Awards Search . British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved on 2011-01-27. It produced five US hit singles, "I Wanna Sex You Up" (US #2), "I Adore Mi Amor" (US #1), "All 4 Love" (US #1), "Thinkin' Back" (US #16), and "Slow Motion" (US #18). On July 15, 1992, C.M.B was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of three million copies in the US.Gold & Platinum – Searchable Database: Color Me Badd. Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. Critical reception Arion Berger of Entertainment Weekly gave the album a "C+" and criticized its content: "However decent C.M.B.'s intentions of turning street-corner harmonies into dance-floor grooves, nothing on their debut — not their four fine voices, glossy production, or titillating youthful smut — sounds honest".Berger, Arion (August 9, 1991). [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20260074,00.html Review: C.M.B.]. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. In his consumer guide for The Village Voice, critic Robert Christgau gave it a one-star honorable mention ( ),Christgau, Robert (October 1, 1991). "[http://www.robertchristgau.com/get_artist.php?id=269&name=Color+Me+Badd Consumer Guide: C.M.B.]". The Village Voice. Archived from the original on 2011-01-26. indicating "a worthy effort consumers attuned to its overriding aesthetic or individual vision may well like".Christgau, Robert (1990–). CG 90s: Key to Icons. Robert Christgau. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. In a retrospective review of the album, AllMusic editor Alex Henderson gave C.M.B. four out of five stars and said that "most of the songs are pedestrian and generic", but wrote that it "does have its moments, including the hit slow jams 'I Adore Mi Amor' and 'I Wanna Sex You Up' (which samples rapper Slick Rick in a rather clever fashion)".Henderson, Alex (August 1, 2003). [http://www.allmusic.com/album/cmb-r4339/review Review: C.M.B.]. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. Track listing | length2 = 3:30 | title3 = Heartbreaker | extra3 = Tee | writer3 = | length3 = 3:58 | title4 = I Adore Mi Amor | extra4 = | writer4 = | length4 = 4:49 | title5 = Groove My Mind | extra5 = Royal Bayyan | writer5 = Royal Bayyan | length5 = 5:06 | title6 = I Wanna Sex You Up (Reprise) | writer6 = Straite | length6 = 1:09 | title7 = Roll the Dice | extra7 = Nick Mundy | writer7 = | length7 = 4:47 | title8 = Slow Motion | extra8 = Tee | writer8 = | length8 = 4:24 | title9 = Thinkin' Back | extra9 = | writer9 = | length9 = 5:21 | title10 = I Adore Mi Amor (Interlude) | writer10 = | length10 = :48 | title11 = Color Me Badd | extra11 = }} | writer11 = Straite | length11 = 4:05 | title12 = Your da One I Onena Love | extra12 = Tee | writer12 = | length12 = 4:08 }} ;Notes * }} signifies a co-producer Personnel Credits for C.M.B. adapted from AllMusic.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/cmb-r4339/credits Credits: C.M.B.]. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2011-01-26. * Bryan Abrams – vocals * Royal Bayyan – producer, mixing * Mark Calderon – vocals * Steve Casper – assistant engineer * Pavel DeJesus – assistant engineer * Buck Dewit – assistant engineer * D'La Vance – keyboards * Dr. Freeze – producer, mixing * Michael Fossenkemper – engineer * Michael Lavine – photography * Hamza Lee – keyboards, producer, mixing * Josh Melville – engineer * Cassandra Mills – executive producer * Nick Mundy – arranger, programming, producer, engineer * Angela Piva – engineer * James Pollock – engineer, mixing * Johnny Potoker – mixing * Donna Roth – assistant engineer * Doug Schwartz – engineer * Donnell Spencer – drum programming * Spyderman – producer, mixing * Howie Tee – producer, engineer, mixing * Kevin Thornton – vocals * Dirk Walter – design * Sam Watters – vocals * Warren Woods – engineer, mixing Charts Certifications Year-end charts References External links * Category:Color Me Badd albums Category:1991 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Howie Tee Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Giant Records (Warner) albums